Phobia
by Ainari
Summary: Phobie : Crainte angoissante et injustifiée d'une situation, d'un objet ou de l'accomplissement d'une action. Aversion très vive pour quelqu'un ou peur instinctive de quelque chose / Recueil (encore!) d'OS sur les plus grandes peurs de nos perso' préférés ! Et quoi de mieux pour ouvrir le bal que de le démarrer à Halloween ? Première Victime : Brook !


**Phobie :** Crainte angoissante et injustifiée d'une situation, d'un objet ou de l'accomplissement d'une action. Aversion très vive pour quelqu'un ou peur instinctive de quelque chose.

Hellooooooow les gens ! This is Halloween ! Du coup mon cerveau un peu trop productif quand il s'agit de trouver d'autres histoires veut en profiter et me faire poster un petit quelque chose pour l'occasion !

Alors je vous présente ''Phobia'', dernier né des méandres de mon esprit dérangé. La chose ? Pour faire simple, un petit recueil sur le thème de la peur, un chapitre par personnage !

Première victime, l'incarnation même d'Halloween, j'ai nommé notre squelette ambulant préféré Brook !

* * *

 **Phobia**  
Brook

* * *

On ne contrôlait pas ses peurs, c'était bien connu. Du moins, les plus profondes, celles que l'on ne s'explique pas.

Brook connaissait ce genre de terreur.  
Avoir été enfermé une éternité durant avec elles y était pour beaucoup.  
Avoir côtoyé Thriller Bark, presque tout autant.

Ces angoisses qui vous étreignent la nuit, celles qui hantent vos cauchemars, celles qui vous réveillent en sursaut, le corps ruisselant de sueur et le cœur tambourinant à vos oreilles.  
Ces craintes que vous avez parfois lorsque la lune ne vient même plus illuminer les cieux, lorsque seule la solitude vous tient compagnie, lorsque votre fierté vous oblige à ravaler vos appels à l'aide.  
Ces appréhensions lorsque vous arpentez une ruelle trop sombre ou alors lorsque le chuchotement du vent ressemble presque au murmure des disparus.

Oui, tout ceci, Brook le connaissait.

Ça avait commencé de son vivant. Lorsqu'il avait perdu son équipage. Lorsqu'il les avait vu s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Le sort avait voulu qu'en plus de leur survivre tous par la grâce de son Fruit du Démon, il n'ait été en plus spectateur de l'agonie de chacun d'eux.

Sa peur s'appelait alors _Solitude_. Seul son piano l'avait accompagné alors que la mort venait enfin le prendre, pour aussitôt le relâcher.  
Pas encore. Pas cette fois. Pas de purgatoire pour son âme. Pas plus de montée aux cieux.

Alors il avait erré. Une année entière dans le brouillard, sans plus aucun repaires. Pas même les rayons du soleil ou ceux de l'astre d'argent. Rien. Juste cette purée de pois à perte de vue et la solitude qui lui collait au train.  
Le vide, aussi bien devant ses yeux que dans les tréfonds de son être.

Puis le sort s'était lassé de le promener. Il avait rejoint son navire, enfin. Retrouvé sa carcasse, trop tard. Il n'était plus qu'un tas d'os coiffé d'un afro, ridicule.

Un squelette au milieu de tant d'autres. Au milieu de compagnons si précieux qui eux, n'esquisseront plus le moindre geste.

Eux avaient eu droit au repos, ou du moins, n'étaient plus enchaînés à cette mer maudite.

Il les avait donc rassemblé, ses camarades. Il avait tenté de leur offrir ce repos auquel il aspirait tant à présent, fatigué de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'éternité qui l'attendait. _Seul_ , dans la brume, loin des vivants et incapable de rejoindre les morts.

Alors il avait attendu.  
Longtemps ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le temps avait perdu son emprise sur lui.

Puis Thriller Bark.  
Moria. Son ombre. Ryuma. La défaite. Le soleil qui le ferait pour toujours disparaître s'il avait le malheur de le croiser.

Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller la chercher cette boule de lumière, d'enfin abréger ses souffrances.

Trop lâche ? Résigné ? Peut-être. Il avait même cessé de se poser la question.

La _Solitude_ qu'était ses angoisses venait de se draper d'une cape d'or, resplendissante comme l'aurore.

Alors il fredonnait. Devenait un fantôme chantonnant pour atténuer sa peine et ses peurs qui lui tordaient un estomac qu'il n'avait même plus.

En vérité, c'était son âme elle-même qu'elles torturaient. Les peurs n'habitent pas le corps, il l'avait compris. Elles se nichaient au plus profond de nous-même, nous façonnaient, nous transformaient.

De valeureux pirate, il était devenu pleutre.  
De musicien, de créateur de mélodie, il était devenu spectateur du _Silence_ , adorateur de la _Solitude_.

Encore _elle_ , toujours collée à lui comme aurait dû l'être son ombre.

À présent, elle était accompagnée de _Résignation_.

C'était ce qu'il était; résigné, lorsque le soleil refit son apparition dans son monde de ténèbres. Un soleil sous forme de tête de lion et de sourire banane sous un chapeau de paille.

La _Solitude_ avait été chassée.  
La _résignation_ , balayée.

Il s'était reprit, avait retrouvé un rêve, un but, une ambition. Une baleine à retrouver, un gamin à porter jusqu'au trône du Roi des Pirates.

Même le _Silence_ avait mis les voiles, mis en déroute par cet équipage bruyant, toujours, frappadingue, parfois, soudés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ces peurs-ci avaient été disloquées. Disparues, évaporées.  
Pour finalement laisser place nette à d'autres, plus insidieuses encore.

Elles étaient devenues _Le Temps Qui Passe_. Les années qui s'égrainent et qui marquent les corps.

Il essayait de se préparer. Il avait le temps encore, ils étaient tous si jeunes, si plein de vie. Leur fin ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Mais elle serait _inéluctable_.

Tous, les uns après les autres, allaient finir par s'éteindre.

Eux n'avaient qu'une vie, un temps limité. Lui verrait la fin du monde.

Une nouvelle fois, il allait rester le _spectateur_ de l'agonie des siens.

Son cœur n'était pourtant plus, décomposé depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi cette douleur sourde ?

Parce que comme la peur, la vraie, la véritable douleur demeurait dans l'âme.

Et qu'il n'était plus que cela une âme en peine, condamné à voir les autres disparaître.

Alors une nouvelle crainte enflait ; celle de ne plus être capable de s'attacher, de souhaiter retrouver cette _Solitude_ qui lui pesait tant auparavant.

Quand bien même l'équipage la faisait taire pour le moment, elle restait là, attendant simplement son heure. Car plus qu'une prophétie, elle était la vérité elle-même. Un fait qu'il allait lui falloir affronter, un jour.

Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Aujourd'hui, et pour encore quelques temps, il devait être celui qui ferait fuir le _Silence_ par ses mélopées. Il devait profiter de chaque seconde qu'on lui laissait auprès des siens. Il ne devait rien regretter ou alors si peu lorsqu'enfin, la Faucheuse, toute drapée de noir, viendra réclamer son dû sans jamais prêter attention à lui.

Il se souciera de ses peurs à ce moment là. Pas avant.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé d'avancer à présent, laissant _Solitude_ et _Silence_ le suivre, mais de loin, très loin.

 _Le temps_ , il ne comptait pas le perdre à le regarder passer.

* * *

Et voilà les gens ! Encore une réflexion à la mordmoil'noeud made in Ainari herself ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! Si c'est le cas, je m'attaquerais aux autres perso ~

Sur ce, à plus !


End file.
